


Feelings

by Lejays17



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lejays17/pseuds/Lejays17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah Puckerman doesn't do feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

           Noah Puckerman doesn’t _do_ feelings. He does cougars and Cheerios and other hot chicks, not _feelings_. And he especially doesn’t do feelings for the pint-sized bucket of crazy currently talking a mile-a-minute about some lame-assed song she thinks will be their ticket to winning Regionals.

            So why does the sight of her mega-watt smile directed at his best friend make him want to punch said best friend in the face.

            Nothing to do with _feelings_ , that’s for sure. Noah Puckerman doesn’t do feelings.

            _Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Just an experiment in drabble-writing, it's not quite 100 words, but it's pretty close... 


End file.
